Showers and SpideySenses
by TheRealMeghan
Summary: Not only is Leah a shower stealing biyatch, she is afraid of spiders. Jake get his revenge. Fluffy at some parts. T for Launguage, nothing too graphic ; BLACKWATER! R&R!


**AN: Hello, and thank you for stumbling across my story! Sooo, we have some Blackwater going on, I like Nessie, I do, but she is suited for someone else. Leah and Jacob are perfection! And I got the idea for this story off of my own personal experience, I do get Leah's "dreams."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just like everyone else on here. SM does.**

I threw a towel over my shoulder and was about to go upstairs to shower when I heard the faucet turn on.

What the hell, Leah?

I hated my house for having drain issues and making me shower at the Clearwaters.

It's like she knew that I was going to go in there and just decides to waltz on in and take it. That totally sounds like something she would do. I walked up the stairs and up to the bathroom door and stood in front of it, waiting for her to notice. She didn't. She was totally ignoring me.

With three sharp raps I knocked on the door, and the hinges wiggled every time I did.

"Can I help you?" I heard her call as I heard the shower curtain slide across the rack, which meant she was about to get in.  
I saw steam come out from underneath the door. I heard it slide again, which meant she was in now. "Hello?"

"What are you doing?" I called back to her.

"The same thing you were about to do!" She answered. So she admits it...the bitch stole my shower.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "You are gonna run all the hot water out!"

"You could use a cold shower. Every guy in these damn packs does." I heard her grumble. I smirked.

"What was that?" I called again. She ignored me. I rolled my eyes again and then backed away from the door and up against the hallway wall and waited.

After a minute I heard the shower shut off, and then her feet padding across the floor. Then something occured to me.

She was completely naked.

That idea intrigued me, so I stayed outside the door, knowing she would make some comment when she opened it. Then I heard fabric against skin, and my parade was poured on. Then I heard a whoosing air sound. A blow-dryer. For the love of god! It's like she was taking her sweet time in there just to piss me off. She probably was.

And after a few minutes the sound stopped. The plug-in was tore out of the wall and replaced with another one. What the hell could she possibly have to do in there? I waited a few more minutes, hearing more sounds like brushes against skin and hair.

God, I was such a creep. But her reaction was soooo worth it.

Finally the door opened and she peeked out. I gave her my best shit-eating grin, and she glared at me for a second then her face softned. "You can have the shower now." She said.

"Thank for your permission." I replied, to which she glared some more. The door was fully open now, and she had on just a purple v-neck tshirt, a light gray hoodie (pushed up to her elbows,) jeans, and a thick belt on. Her hair was blown out straight with two braids around the crown of her head and she wore make-up for the first time in a weeks.

Even in casual clothes, could she stop being incredibly goregous for just a second?

As much as I hated to admit it, I knew the answer to that question. "I would've taken less time if you weren't standing out there the whole time, so I had to dress in here."

"That was a problem?" I asked oh so innocently. She looked up at me again, and smirked.

"Good thing a ran all that hot water out." She said with that smile still pastered on her face, and then she turned and bounded into her room. I heard the door slam and then I rolled my eyes again and walked in the bathroom to take my ice bath.

I was clean and back in my room, with fresh clothes. I had just shrugged my shirt back on when I heard a scream. Specifically Leah's scream. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where she was crouched on top of the table, she looked at me with fear.

"What?" I demanded. She didn't reply, just pointed down to the ground in the corner by the fridge. I didn't see anything. And then I saw her eyes follow something up the leg of the table.

"Leah, get off that table. It can't hold you." It can barely handle Seth's books. Then again, Seth does read some big books. The smart kid.

"What is that suppost to mean?" She cried and then she screamed and jumped and was now in my arms bridal style.

"Kill it!" She hissed and then scaled up to where she was on my back. Then I realized what she was freaking out about. I saw a HUGE black and yellow spider make it way across the table. That was she was afraid of? Was she just messing with me again?

For Nessie to be afraid of the spider would be laughable. But for someone waaaay more daring like Leah to be afaid, now that was hysterical.

"You're kidding me right now? Please tell me this is a joke." I questioned and she growled.

"I'm sorry about taking you're shower, please just kill it!" She begged. It took every fiber to not start laughing.

I felt it come up my throat. Don't do it Jake. Don't do it. She will kill you in your sleep. Don't do it.

And somehow I kept it down.

She buried her face my neck. "Jake!" She whined. Then I set her on the counter which was much more sturdy, she still clung on to me.

"You are going to have to let go of me for me to get rid of it." I reminded her. She reluctently released her arms from around my neck. Then I bent down and picked up the little (well, big) guy up by its leg and it wiggled in the air.

"What are you doing?" She asked tentivialy. I held the thing a few feet in front of her face. She winced. "Stop it, Black." She hissed.

"Relax, Lee. All powerful vampires? No problem. Fighting said vampires and newborns? Who cares. A bug? You're freaking the hell out. Do you something wrong with this picture?" I questioned and she gave me her world famous glare. "So why do you hate these little guys so much? Hmm?" She continued to glare and I move the spider closer to her face. Her eyes grew wider. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Fine! I've always had these weird dreams about spiders crawling all over me when I'm sleeping, and it scared the shit out of me! Okay? Now will you PLEASE get rid of it?" She screeched. I felt the chuckles bubble up in my throat again, and there was no way I could stop it now. I burst out laughing.

"Thats what scares you so much?" I demanded. She winced again. Then I got an idea. "I'm going to help you get over this fear, alright?"

"No." She answered firmly.

"Stick out your arm." I commanded.

"NO WAY!"

"Are you really going to let this scare you? I thought nothing scared you." I dared.

That got her. She slowly stuck her arm out and closed her eyes. Then I set it on her hand. She squeaked.

I was totally getting a kick out of this.

"Go on Stan." I said giving it the first name I could think of.

"You named it?" She growled.

"Stan is a fitting name!'" I replied, feigning shock. Then he slowly started to crawl up her arm, she ground her teeth together. "Seriously Carmen, you have more venom than it does. Calm down."

Her eyes snapped open. "I. Don't. Care." She spat. I put my hand on the small of her back to steady her. And then right as Stan was going to crawl under the sleeve of her jacket, I plucked him up and then walked over to the window and threw him outside. Leah was rubbing her arm like someone had burned her with a hot poker. I rolled my eyes yet again, and then picked her up of the counter and set her on the floor again.

"Who knows, maybe it could have bitten you an given you Spidey-Senses." I suggested and she breathed a sigh of relief and rolled her eyes.

"Thank you." She said honestly. I met my eyes with hers again.

"Your welcome." I replied. And she started to retreat to the living room.

"Oh and by the way, Jacob..." she added. "I do have Spidey-Senses." She jumped into a crouch and pretended to be slinging webs.

"You're a nerd!" I called after her.

"But you love me!" She called back.

And I couldn't deny that.

**Hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I might make it more. I don't know. LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT! Every time you click that review button you save a puppy! We can work miracles people. MIRACLES.**


End file.
